


Flower Prince

by Might_suck_but_thats_ok



Series: Teasers [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, King Shiro (Voltron), Langst, Lonely Lance (Voltron), M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Might_suck_but_thats_ok/pseuds/Might_suck_but_thats_ok
Summary: Lance is given to Shiro in order to seal the alliance, and Keith doesn't knownwhat to think about it. When Lance finds out about ththeththere relationship, it threatens to break him. Yet as weeks pass by, he gains allies, and fiends. But not Keith. Surrounded by politics and assassination attempts, they must be careful about who they trust, and Lance is the odd man out.





	Flower Prince

For the past ten years my father has ignored me. My mother was his flower, his gentle crown and dazzling jewel. The entire kingdom knew that. So it wasn’t a surprise to the advisors, to the citizens, when King Alfor became a different person after her death He withdrew from himself in a way that was unhealthy. As a kid I didn’t understand _why_ he was doing what he did. He would shout at his advisors, something he never did before. He wouldn’t look at me like I was his _pride_ and _joy_ . He didn’t even acknowledge my existence until I turned 16. Then… _then_ he looked at me and I wished he hadn’t.

Alfor started to drink. It was as if my presence alone made him mad. He would throw things, rip up documents and smash holes into the furniture. Everyone took his mood swings in stride, but me? How could I when all of that anger was directed at me? How can I just put it aside when I find myself at his mercy?

I couldn’t.  

It was barely tolerable, living in the palace. The only friends I had were a few of the soldiers I trained with, my sister, and the cook Priscilla. She was like myq second mother, caring and kind. She was always there to patch me up when the soldiers got to rough, always told me bedtime stories after I had a nightmare. She was pure, a daisy, innocent and beautiful. I only needed her, Allura, the library, and the gardens. I had my bedroom, the only room being inhabited in the south wing, where I could see the gardens from where I slept. Every time I stepped out onto the balcony and looked at the glass dome, I felt close to Mom.

Queen Aerora loved gardening. I remembered when I was a kid, she would point at every plant and flower, telling me what it was and what they meant. Apparently my grandmother had been the same way. She died during a parade when an assassin attempted to murder the royal family. I still remember her as a laughing, carefree spirit who had a passion for the flora of Altea and the neighboring kingdoms. She was one of the best queens Altea had ever known.

I was reading through one of her plant journals when someone knocked on the door, then entered without my permission. Irritation seeped in at the disruption, but no one ever came to get me unless I was needed somewhere. It was as if the servants thought I was a waste of their time as well.

“What does the king need this time?” I asked detached, seeing that it was only Terrence, the king's unlucky errand boy. I turned my attention back to my book, not wanting to get out of the safety of my room.

“He wants to see you in his office right away, sir. And… he’s not in a good mood.” The messenger informed me, looking at his feet with a look of sympathy on his face. I bet he was glad he wouldn’t have to be dealing with the deteriorating king. A lot of the advisors were praying for the day Allura would become Queen, so she can fix the mess father has made in the past years.

Sighing, I placed the bookmark into place before leaving it on the bed. I made sure my appearance would meet Alfor’s high standards. Grabbing the silver floral crown off of the beauty stand in my room, I made sure it sat on my head securely before striding out of my bedroom. The empty hallway vibrated with my footsteps, even though I stepped lightly. _That’s_ how uninhabited this section of the castle was. The curtains were collecting dust, the rooms stuffy with stale air, and the vases in the hallway were empty.

I knocked on the door briefly with a few firm knocks before opening the door. Alfor was sitting at his desk, his uniform wrinkled and disorderly. There was an empty glass in front of him and in his hands was a bottle of Marsala, his favorite. He only drank it for special occasions, so whatever he wanted to tell me was certainly bad news.

“As you know, the Empire has been under fire from the Resistance.” He started off saying, his words clear and well pronounced. “How or why they can’t defend themselves with the firepower they have is beyond my comprehension. However, we have the resources _they_ need in order to protect their sorry asses and we need _their_ sorry asses to protect us, if we ever need it. In exchange for any future military assistance, we will provide resources. Food, weapons... materials that his soldiers or citizens may need. King Shirogane has accepted my proposal, and has already signed the documents for your arranged marriage. Seeing as this is the only use my faggot son will be able to provide.” He muttered the last part underneath his breath.

My jaws were clenched tightly as I watched Alfor take another swig of his wine. He couldn’t even tell me sober that I was going to marry a man that I have never met, a man that had a dark reputation and a kill score one would only hope to achieve in a video game.

“You will pack up your things tonight and you will leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. If you are even a _second_ late I beat your ass for your incompetence, do you understand me?” He said darkly, glaring at me as if I was the reason for all of his pain.

Oh wait, I _was._ I was the one who killed mother.

My throat closed up, a whimper trying to escape from my mouth.

“Yes your majesty.” I whispered before standing up quickly and bowed. Before I could leave, his hand snatched out and grabbed the collar of my blue tunic. His hands shook violently, and there was disgust and anger in his eyes, which weren’t new. “If you fuck this up in _any way,_ I will have you hanged for treason. Do you understand boy?”

Nodding vehemently, my breath staggered at the threat. He released me with a rough push, causing me to stumble into the door. I bowed again before leaving. Marching out of his private study, I made my way to Allura’s quarters. She _had_ to have known that Alfor had been planning this. She could have at _least_ given me a heads up, or tried to dissuade Alfor in his decision!

“Allura! Are you in there??” I shouted, banging on the door frantically, barely holding everything together.

The door cracked open to reveal my older sister, 20 years old with silver hair and sparkling blue and pink speckled eyes. She looked more like our mother than I did. Maybe that’s why Alfor likes her more.

“Lance what’s wrong?” She asked, looking me over in concern. She opened the door wider and gestured for me to come in.

“Did you know that Alfor has set up an arranged marriage with me and King Shirogane? I just found out, and I’m leaving tomorrow morning to meet my _husband._ ”

“I can’t get married!” I continued to rant, not giving her time to speak as I paced back and forth across her room. “I’m not ready for that! I just turned 18 two months ago! And-and you know how Alfor feels about _gay people._ I don’t understand _why,_ he’s just going to beat the shit out of me!”

“Lance, you need to calm down.” Allura said softly, taking hold of my shoulders. Only once my breathing was even and I wasn’t in danger of having a panic attack, she continued. “No, I didn’t know he was did that. He must have kept me busy during those meetings. But, I _can_ promise that everything will be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

“How?” I demanded. “I’m going to be in a foreign country with people I don’t know! The only good thing that can happen is being away from Alfor.”

“I _am_ the future queen of Altea, Lance. I have resources. I am on good terms with the people inside the Empire Castle, and I promise to send a few guards with you as well, people _you_ trust, okay?”

“Okay,” I whispered, tears slipping out of my eyes as the reality of it all crashed down on me. If my own father didn’t even want me, then how could a _stranger_ love me? The answer was that my future husband simply wouldn’t, and I didn’t blame him. I never understood how _Allura_ could be near me and love me after what I had done and who I was.


End file.
